


Not Our War

by WriterofVarious



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Brotherly Love, But Ponyboy takes his place, Drafted Sodapop, Hinted Dally Winston/Ponyboy Curtis, May be continued, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofVarious/pseuds/WriterofVarious
Summary: When Sodapop is to be drafted to fight the horrors in Vietnam, Ponyboy does a selfless and crazy act. He takes his brother's place.Drafted and not knowing what he'll encounter, Ponyboy can't help but think...Did he make the right decision?**Events of the book did not happen
Relationships: Darrel Curtis & Ponyboy Curtis & Sodapop Curtis, Johnny Cade & Ponyboy Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis & Dallas Winston, Ponyboy Curtis & Steve Randle, Ponyboy Curtis & Two-Bit Mathews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The three dots (...) indicate something that had happened prior.

Ponyboy Curtis stared at the folded letter with such hatred that it surprised himself. But the words printed on this forsaken piece of paper was going to tear his gang apart. He chuckled at that, because he was sure it already happened around 4 hours ago.

...

  
The Curtis household was wild as normal, with Darry making dinner, Dally, Ponyboy, anf Johnny playing poker, Steve and Soda wrestling, and Two-Bit watching Mickey Mouse. Both the TV and radio were cranked up to their highest volume and their yells, laughs, and cries echoed the neighbourhood. It was all normal until they heard a familiar car pull up.

"Soda, go fetch the mail!" Darry managed to shout over the noises and Soda immediately pushed away Steve and ran outisde to meet the mailman. He grabbed the small pile on envelopes and gave a charming smile as thanks before scurrying back inside. He threw the mail on the coffee table situated by Darry's armchair and went back to wrestling with Steve. At the same time, Dally held Pony in a headlock and was giving the youngest teen a noogie.

"You cheated! I know it, man!" Dally exclaimed, a playful twinkle in his usual cold eyes. Ponyboy tried to pull the offending fists away from his hair with little resistance, a big smile tugged up on his lips. Johnny watched the two with a small smile of his own, shaking his head and laughing silently.

"Dinner is ready!" Two-Bit stood up immediately and ran to the kitchen when the sentence barely left Darry's mouth. Steve and Soda followed right after and lastly came in Dally, Johnny, and Pony in that order. They each took a seat and dug in, thanking Darry who smiled but scolded them whenever they spoke with food in their mouths. Half an hour later, Darry ordered for Ponyboy and Soda to wash the dishes, which they complied to quite quickly. The eldest Curtis brother sat in his chair and began looking through the mail, only to freeze at one enevlope.

"S-sodapop? Little buddie, c'mere for a second..." Darry spoke lowly, gathering the attention of eceryobe. Soda bounded over and took the envelope, his appearance outside looking care free and happy while in the inside, he was scared and panicking. He slipped out the folded letter and spreaded it open, eyes skimming through the paragraphs. His expression dropped each second until he thrusted the paper into Darry's face, looking to be sick any second. Darry read the paper and he slammed it against the table, burying his face into his hands.

"Darry? Soda? What happened? We aren't in trouble, right?" Ponyboy spoke up, his soft voice full of naivety nearing making Darry break down completely. Soda looked at his baby brother and choked out an apology, taking quick strides across the small room and embracing Ponyboy, who gave a gasp of surprise.

"S-soda? Soda, what's wrong? You and Dar are scaring me" Ponyboy trembled, a single thought running through his mind.

"Kiddo...Soda is being drafted" Darry finally spoke up, tears brimming against his eyelids. The gang froze and the sentence ran through their minds before expressions of fear, anger, and sadness itched across their faces.

"No...no they can't do that!" Steve shouted, standing up and grabbing rhe paper. Dally and Two-Bit stood behind him and read it as well. Two-Bit shook his head, falling back to the floor and covering his face with his hands. Dally ran outside and began kicking the trashcans and no one had the heart to stop him. Johnny glanced over at Ponyboy and frowned when he saw said boy missing. He got up undetected and ventured up to Ponyboy's shared room, frowing at the sight of a covered lump on the bed.

"Ponyboy? Pony, c'mon..." Johnny said soothingly but sobs racked over the younger boy's body that all Johnny could so was hug his best friend and rock them back and forth. The rest of the gang walked in and took a seat on the bed. After a long moment of silence, Darry, Soda, and Pony hugged each other. Slowly, Johnny and Two-Bi joined in, followed by Steve and last Dally, who looked uncertain. When Darry looked up at him and put out his free arm, Dally felt warm liquid slide down his face so he took the offer and covered his face in Darry's shirt. The gang was his only true family and he was scared for Soda. The emotions had awoken after reading what was on that letter and just that vulnerable looks on the gang's faces were what broke him completely.

So they remained like that until they fell into a deep slumber. All but one.

...

Ponyboy had sneaked out of the room and went back downstairs. And here he was, staring at the letter and trying to think of anything but Soda. Because they weren't the usual cheerful thoughts.

Burying his head into his hands and choking back sobs, a sudden thought ran by. A thought that would have made Pony slap himself than have Darry slap him.

_"What if I take Soda's place?"_

It was stupid and sounded jmpossible, but they were greasers. The impossible was always possible for them.

_"You and your brother, Sodapop, look so alike"_

_"If you had blonde hair and was taller and leaner, you might as well be Soda's twin, kid"_

_"You two have to share a brain cell that works to drive me crazy, I swear"_

Did he really look like Soda? If so...the military recruiters won't know the difference. But did he have the strength and confidence to do this? To fight a fight that wasn't a rumble?

Yes...yes I can. For Soda. For Darry. For the gang. Was the mantra that went through Pony's mind as he went into action. He grabbed his school bag and stuffed some clothes, his toothbrush and comb, the copy of Gone With The Wind that Johnny had bought him a few months ago, and a picture of him and the gang. He grabbed one of Soda's flannels and a pair of jeans and changed as quickly and quietly as he can. When he deemed himself ready, he grabbed a paper and wrote a goodbye. A long, heartwretching goodbye.

Rushing down the stairs, bag in hand, Pony grabbed the letter and skimmed through it once more before rushing off, leaving his house in a flash. He couldn't bear to stand there any longer, fearing he'll change his mind.

"Goodbye. I love you all."

  
Darry was the first to wake, being a morning person and all. He felt weight on his arm and looked to his side, smiling at the sight of Soda hugging his arm. He pulled away his arm and tried sitting up, only to huff as he suddenly felt pressure on both his legs as well. Looking down, he rolled his eyes. Two-Bit was curled on his legs, Steve was draped across him and Soda, and Dally had a small corner to himself. Johnny was near Pony's side, and Pony was....

Wait.

"Pone? Ponyboy? Guys...guys wake up!" Darry pushed Two-Bit and Steve off of him, towering over Soda and seeing that Ponyboy wasn't in bed. Looking at the time, he saw it was only 5 am.

"D-darry? What's wrong?" Soda yawns out, rubbing his eyes. The gang slowly woke up, Dally being the crankiest.

"Pnyboy...he's not in bed." Darry rushed out before running out of the room, shouting his youngest brothers name. He ignored the others calls and looked in and out of the house, heart racing fast.

"D-darry! Darry!" Soda shouted his name repeatedly and Darry ran back to the room, seeing his brother's sick looking expression. Johnny was shaking and Dally was cursing under his vreath.

"Some clothes are missing too...Johnny, what did the note say?" Steve questioned, coming out of the small opened slace. Darry grabbed the letter and read through it, feeling Two-Bit and Steve behind him reading as well.

_"Dear lot,_

_If you find this, you must have discovered I am gone. Do not worry, I'm as safe as I can get at the moment...I hope. Please don't fight, please don't worry or cry. I can't let Soda fight a war that isn't his own. He has a life ahead of him, and so everyone else. I can't sit around and watch eveeyetying happen while not doing anything. I'm a burden and I want to do something. I don't even think I'll be able to go anywhere but Tulsa. This is my only chance. I love you all. You all are my family._

_Sincerely,_

_Ponyboy Michael Curtis"_

"He left...Dar, we have to go find him!" Darry sat on the bed and shook his head, eliciting surprised expressions from the gang. He shut his eyes tightly and willed himself not to cry but it was too late. Soda watched his brother with a heartbroken face before shaking his head and running out, grabbing the truck keys on his way out of the house. He was going to find his borther.

Dally ran out as well, but to scream and cry. Johnny hugged Two-Bit, who embraced him back. Steve looked sick and ran to the resstroom, falling to his knees in front of the porcelain toilet and throwing up whatever he ate the previous night. He did not see the peroxide bottle nor the scissors.

  
When it striked 8 am, Ponyboy entered the small recruiting building and fidgeted as he walked up to a hard looking man. When the man looked up, Ponyboy shivered but forced a small smile.

"My name is Sodapop Patrick Curtis, sir. I was given a letter yesterday about my draft deployment..."

"Yes, Mr. Curtis. Thank you for not running off or having me come and get you. Follow me, the truck is waiting" Ponyboy listened closely to the instructions and tried pushing away the bad feeling in his gut. He was making the right decision...right?

  
When Sodapop came back to the quiet house, the boys looked up with pleading expressions. Those expressions fell as Soda shook his head shamefully, falling onto the couch. Darry frowned and went over, wrapping an arm around his middle brother.

"Why...why is he such a stupid kid?" Steve whispered, his body shaking. Dally glowered at him and softened the slightest bit when he got a good look at the black haired teen. Two-Bit retreated to the kitchen, going over to the fridge and grabbing a armful of beer bottles. They were for him and his sulking mood.

Johnny looked like he was told his family and friends were brutally murdered, tan face now paling and his maturing dark eyes now having that same scared puppy look he worked do hard to nake disappear. Ponyboy is his best friend and the grasp that the boy had ran away and took Soda's place in ebing drafted was just a whole new level of crazy. But he saw the boys intentions. Ponyboy was as loyal as one of those British guards that were situated outside of the queen's palace. He was also doubtful of himself and had the naivety of a kid. He believed everyone would change and the world would soon get better.

 _"And the world simply just had to try destroying that bit of innocence Pony has..."_ Johnny thought bitterly, holding back anther wave of tears. 

Knowing they could do nothing but wait, a simple thought ran through the gangs minds.

**Be safe, Ponyboy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your reviews last chapter!

Darry and Sodapop stood outside the recruiting station, the former looking grim while the latter was trying his best not to burst into another crying spell. Darry walked in first, nearing slamming the door open. It alerted the other personnels and a tall man stood, claded in a khaki coloured uniform.

"May I help you two?" He questioned, grabbing two folders.

"Yes. My little brother came here a while ago. His name is Ponyboy Curtis. He's around this tall" Darry pointed a few inches below his shoulder, "and has dark brown hair and green eyes."

The officer put down the two folders with a disappointed sigh but grabbed a full to the brim cardboard box. He skimmed through the multiple folders and raised one up.

"You said Ponyboy Curtis? I'm sorry son but the only Curtis I got is Sodapop..." the officer trailed off and his stare went to Soda, who attempted to grin weakly.

"That's him, sir. He ran away a few hours after I got my deployment letter. We were afraid he'll try taking my place and now our fears have come true. Please sir, is there any way you can get him back?" Soda explained hastily, fidgeting with his hands. Darry rested a comforting hand on his shoulder and gave the officer a pleading look, only to be met with a expressionless one.

"You two are telling me that we have deployed the wrong person? Well I'll see what I can do but next time, keep your damn brother on a leash" the officer spoke harshly before retreating into the back room. Both brothers stared at the now shut door before Darry began pacing. Soda watched helplessly, heading back to the truck. He slumped down on the seats and buried his head into his shaky hands. His brother really was gone.

  
While the remaining Curtis brothers tried their plan of getting Pony back, Dally Winston had his own. The dangerous hood was beyond pissed but his heart ached. Nearly two years of spending time with Ponyboy has really made him gone soft but who could blame him? The kid held some sort of power that drew even the dangerous people to him and softened then up. But Ponyboy Curtis, the naive young teenager he was, was now off overseas, to fight a war that was not his own. And Dally would die before his best friend does.

So he decides to talk with soneone he doesn't have quite good relations with. The toughest greaser gal in Tulsa, Emilia Smith. Emilia was a badass chick that managed to beat off 5 Socs with nothing but her sprained fists. She was infamous for her tales and record. She had a big rep like Dally and the two never were too keen on one another. Dally hated that he got his ass handed by a girl, nonetheless a girl smaller than him. But she had "friends" everywhere and he needed her assistance.

Walking into Buck Merrill's place at noon was a sight to see. The bar was nearly isolated besides the two groups on either side the the bar. On a stool in front of the bar, one ringed pale hand holding a glass of a dark carbonated drink and the other hand running through pale coloured hair that no other than Emilia Smith. Dally casually walked over to her and took the seat beside her, waving off the bartender. Emilia took one glance at him before rolling her dark blue eyes.

"Winston" she greeted coldly, placing down her drink amd dusting off her leather jacket that held no spect on it whatsoever.

"Smith" Dally replied coolly, "I need some...assistance from you and your outlooks" he finished off, hoping he didn't say the obvious. Emilia let out an airy laugh, shaking her head. Her natural pale blonde curled locks swayed with the movement.

"By golly would the day come that Dallas bloody Winston needs my help! Alright alright, what do you need help with, hood?" Emilia's tone of voice went from sarcastic to serious in a matter of seconds and Dally knew she meant business.

"You know the Curtis', right?" He saw Emilia nod, a smirk tugging up on her pink lips.

"Sure I do. Heck, the youngest is quite the charmer. More good-lookin' than any other broad. So what about 'em?" Dally glared at her comment about Ponyboy but kept his cool.

"The middle Curtis, Sodapop, got a letter. He's to be deployed to Vietnam or some shit. Ponyboy freaked out and ran away -" "You want me to look for a runaway?" Emilia cut him off, raising a perfect brow. Dally glared at her, clearly not happy about being cut off.

"Let me finish, Smith. What I was gonna say is that Ponyboy has took Soda's place. The damn kid has been deployed" Dally felt his head spin as he admitted the truth. He has tried not believing it and has told himself that the recuiters wouldn't be so blind and knew the difference and Ponyboy is off at the movies or something but a voice told him to stop lying to himself. Ponyboy was gone and he was, for the first time in a long time, scared. Scared of what would happen to his best friend that he felt the closest too, Johnny surprisngly coming in second. Scared of what would the gang become off if they lost the one who held them together. Scared of hearing the news personally that Ponyboy is dead and has died alone with strangers that fought alongside him and the people who killed him.

Emilia held a look of shock on her young yet hardened face. She averted her gaze and bit her lip, drumming her self-peticured nails on the clean counter.

"Alright Winston. You're lucky I know some guys in the military. You know where to find me for updates. But if I hear somethin', I'll be at the Curtis quick. You savvy?" Dally nodded before asking the question he dreaded.

"How much do you want?" He asked bitterly. But he would do anything to get Ponyboy back. He was quite taken back by Emilia drinking the rest of her drink in two gulps and stood from her seat. She patted Dally on the shoulder and gave him a knowing, sly smirk.

"First time is free. You're lucky I like that Curtis kid. And when 'e comes back, tell him how you feel. Until we meet again, Winston" Emilia Smith left with a soft laugh, her pale hair bouncing as she walked and her leather jacket glistening once she walked outside and into the bright spring day. Dally shook his head and waved the bartender over. He didn't care if it was just noon, he needed a distraction.

  
Steve, Two-Bit, and Johnny sat around the living room, the TV on and blaring Mickey Mouse but none of them were paying attention. The usual loud house was deathly quiet and Two-Bit stood up and popped his muscles as he stretched.

"This is getting on my nerves and I do not like it..." he spoke after long hours of silence. He thanked the heavens when Darry and Sodapop walked in but frowned at no sight of the youngest Curtis. Steve stood and left the house, not slamming the door shut on his way out. Johnny watched everyone with those wide eyes of his that he managed to mature before the newest incident happened.

"They already moved him to a camp for a medical exam. God, at the moment, I wish he fails..." Darry spoke, falling back to his seat on the armchair.

"What happens if he fails?" Johnny questions. 

"They won't let 'em in. They need the healthiest and strongest men at the moment. At least, thats what that asshole told us" Sodapop spoke quietly. The two gang members stared in surprise at the curse Soda let out and were even more surprised that Darry didn't brittle him for it. So no matter how hard they tried, they were back to square one and that meant waiting.

And waiting never suited them.

"Hello?"

"Jonathan Griggs?"

"Smith? That you?"

"What do you think, dipshit? Anyways, i need a favor"

"Shoot"

"You're in the Army, yeah? There should be new arrivals soon. One of them is a young teenager named Ponyboy Curtis but he is undergoing as Sodapop Patrick Curtis. Find him immediately when the arrivals come in. I'll be sending you fake documents that would hopefully arrive the same day 'em privates come in. I aslo need you and Willaims to fuck up the exam so that boy isn't deployed. Savvy?"

"Yes ma'am. Look, I gotta be headin' off soon, but I'll try contacting you later"

"Alright thanks Jon"

"No problem Smith"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First long distance call was in 1915. Long distance calls have advanced over the years. Male OC Jonathan is at Fort Dix in New Jersey.
> 
> Also, how do you like the new OC? I'm not sure if I should keep her throughout the story or have her in some parts such as this one. Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments/reviews! They seriously brighten my day. Sorry if this chapter seems short.

The long ride was quiet for a truck filled with men. But Ponybly guessed that all of these boys didn't give their consent in joining the military and they were just like him. It didn't comfort him one bit when the truck came to a unexpected halt and the men jerked to the side. Ponyboy nearly fell off the built in bench of the truck but someone held him down.

"Careful there, kid" a rough yet gentle voice spoke. Ponyboy felt his face heat up in embarrassment as he quickly seated himself once more, getting a loik look at his savior. He was quite young but definitely a good 3 or so years older than him. The young man had short brown hair and lively brown eyes.

 _"Like Soda's..."_ Ponyboy thought sadly. The small door of the truck opened and all the boys looked up to see a man that did not come with them. It must have been a soldier at the camp.

"Hello everyone. My name is Jonathan Griggs but please refer to me as Sergeant Griggs. Now, evergone step out and get in a line at the left gate" Ponyboy felt Griggs' eyes on him but he shrugged it off, stepping out of the truck lastly and following the others. He was the last in line and Griggs ordered another soldier to open the gate.

"Ponyboy Curtis?" Griggs spoke lowly in his ear it made him jump. Ponyboy stared up at the man with surprise and fear, before walking slowly to catch up with the rest of the formation.

"Im sorry, Sergeant Griggs, but my name is Sodapop Curtis. Says so on my-" "I don't give a fuck about your birth certificate. Your brothers are pissin' themselves thanks to you, kiddo. Now Ponyboy, take these" Griggs stuffed a folder full of fake documents into the still shell shocked boy's hands. Ponyboy snapped out of his trance and looked at the vanilla folder with confusion vefore opening it up and skimming through it.

"It says Sodapop has a history of lung and liver disease..." he whispered to himself but Griggs heard it due to him being side by side to the young teenager.

"Of course, kid. These here are fake documents of your brother. You go to the medical examiner and give 'em the documents. Whatever he says that sounds like a confirmation for an illness or somethin', you agree. Got it?" Griggs ordered like a true soldier and Ponyboy couldn't help but nod in fear of disobeying him. But a thought lingered in his mind and as he was about to ask, Griggs beat him to it.

"I got a call from someone in Tulsa to help you get out of this. They were told by, guess who...Dallas fucking Winston. Man, I had a good laugh after the call. But kid, your brothers and gang are worrying about you. I get it, taking your brothers place. I did the same and sometimes I wish someone would've tried finding me. Of course my brothers tried to but they didn't believe him..." Griggs trailed off and he looked like he was lost in his memories. Ponyboy rested a small hand on Griggs' arm and it shook the man out of his spell.

"I'm sorry about that, Sergeant Griggs. But I can tell you like it here" Ponyboy spoke softly in a reassuring tone. It seemed to comfort Griggs.

"Yeah, it feels nice to be the one in charge for once. Alright, you gotta get going Ponyboy. Turn left to that small buidling behind the tent. The medical examiners should be there" Ponyboy turned to say his thanks and best wishes but froze when he saw no trace of Griggs being there. Shaking his head slowly, he walked off and made it to the tent in a few strides. He saw the boy who helped him back at the truck and knew he was in the right place.

"Sodapop Curtis, huh?" His examiner easily towered over him and Ponyboy felt imitated. "Follow me. Do you have your documents?"

Ponyboy gulped quietly and passed over the folder. The examiner hummed and looked through them. "Alright Sodapop, undress to your boxers." Ponyboy felt his face heat up and he glance around the small room. Other draftees were ordered to remove their clothing as well and they had no problem doing so. Suddenly feeling a wave of self-consciousness wash over him, Ponyboy removed his clothes slowly and when he was down to his boxers, he wrapped his arms around himself. The examiner spun on his heels, holding a hammer looking tool.

"Take a seat on that stool. Alright, I'm going to hit your knees and check your reactions. Don't try holding back anything" Ponyboy nodded and looked away from the examiner. A felt a harsh nudge on his knee and his leg jerked up at lightning speed, as if to kneel the intruder away. This went on for a minute before the examiner pulled away and nodded at him, turning to his chart.

"So as I read here, Mr. Curtis, you have had a history of lung and liver disease?"

"Yes sir. I started smoking at a young age and one day I collapsed. The doctor at the hospital told me that I had a chance of lessening the disease if I give up smoking. I tried too but I still smoke frequently" Ponyboy explained, worrying the inside of his cheek.

"And the liver disease?" The examiner pushed, giving his full attention on Ponyboy, who shrunk back in his seat.

"Uhm, I also started drinking from a young age and I learned both of those at the same hospital visit" the man nodded and after another hour and questioning and more vital exams, the examiner left to report to the camp's commandant. Ponyboy redresses and was left to get his dinner. The food did not look so edible but his stomach grumbled in protest so he sat at a lone table and ate the so called food.

 _"I wonder if Sergeant Griggs is right...are the gang really worrying over me? And why is Dally looking for me? I thought he doesn't like me...unless he does. No, that's stupid..."_ Ponyboy nearly sighed at his jumbled up thoughts, placing done his spoon and staring at the food with no appetite.

"Sodapop Curtis?" A deep voice echoed the cafeteria and all talk came to an abrupt halt. Ponyboy meekly raised his hand and a higher rank bulky man came over in quick yet calculated strides.

Ponyboy felt the blood drain from his face when he was given a paper. It could've been good or bad news and Ponyboy was fearful to discover it. He read the words imprinted and his heart dropped to his feet.

Sodapop Curtis is assigned for Active Duty. He will be directed to boot camp...

Those two sentences had stopped the world. Nothing moved in motion for fourteen year old Ponyboy Curtis amd all he can do is fold up the letter and follow the other soldier out of the cafeteria.

_"I'm sorry Darry. I'm sorry Soda. I'm sorry Two-Bit and Johnny and Steve...._

_I'm sorry Dally."_

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Please leave your thoughts. Thank you!


End file.
